


Четверть третьего

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда необходимо избавляться от дурных привычек. От вредных привычек, мешающих жить.





	Четверть третьего

Солнце светит, птицы поют, трава шелестит на ветру.

Солнце ласковое, птицы веселые, трава нежно касается кончиков пальцев высокими стеблями, покалывает подушечки. Воздух свеж и с каждым вдохом наполняет спокойствием и светом.

Воздух чист и пьянящ, он полон свободой и весной. В нем нет ни малейшего примеси запахов пота или табака, не ощущается приторный аромат гниения, не чувствуется горькая и терпкая полынь. Воздух упоителен — и ФФ пьет его как воду. Этот вкус не приедается и не устает поражать своей новизной.

Бросить курить было отличным решением. Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда необходимо избавляться от дурных привычек. От вредных привычек, мешающих жить. 

Запах сигарет больше не манит и не пьянит, не ударяет в голову, не раздражает даже — можно просто пройти мимо и не заметить.

— Привет, — говорит Блич, и ФФ думает, что в далекой, невыразимо прошлой жизни тот никогда не заговаривал с ним первый — только кивал, предоставляя ФФ самому начинать и вести разговор.

— Привет, — отвечает он и идет дальше — ноги несут его сами собой, навстречу миру и свету, солнцу, травам и ветру. 

— Спешишь? — доносится в спину, и ФФ кивает, лишь спустя пару минут понимая, что Блич глядел ему в спину и не видел кивка, и что на самом деле он никуда не спешит — просто жить теперь стало свободней и проще. Словно больше не держит сеть с тяжелыми грузилами, словно можно взмахнуть плавником и отправиться рассекать чистые прохладные воды. Он свободен от берегов. Свободен от всего. Его ничто не держит и никто не нужен.

 

Солнце светит, птицы поют, трава шелестит на ветру.

ФФ пьет кофе, правильный, в меру крепкий кофе с высокой молочной шапкой — не какую-то невнятную бурду, растекающуюся раскаленной горечью по телу и выламывающую жилы, а вкусный дорогой кофе. Ручка в пальцах отца отстукивает едва различимый мотив, ФФ растягивает губы в почти не уловимой для всех — кроме отца — улыбке. Кивок. Переговоры проходят жестко, но они добились всего, чего хотели. Солнце щекочет кончики ресниц, и ФФ встает, чтобы задернуть жалюзи в уже опустевшем кабинете.

Внутри него тихо. Темно. И хорошо. 

Когда на следующий день приходят известия, что отец не вернулся с очередной встречи, ФФ встречает их спокойно и решительно. Что ж, каждый пытается взять реванш, но с их семьей это не проходит так просто. Он верит в отца, в себя и в силы группы оперативного реагирования, которая состоит на контракте уже много лет.

ФФ улыбается заходящему солнцу и едет домой, чтобы уснуть.

Чтобы проснуться в четверть третьего с ссохшейся глоткой, которая не дает сделать вдох.

ФФ нашаривает на столике у кровати кувшин и глотает тепловатую, пахнущую тиной воду, с трудом переводя дыхание. Сердце колотится быстро и громко, ФФ сжимает и разжимает ледяные пальцы. Выравнивает дыхание. Выключает ночник, стараясь не смотреть на плывущие перед глазами алые смазанные цифры на часах. Они мигают, отмеряя минуты.

ФФ закрывает глаза. Это аллергия или усталость. Утром это пройдет.

Минуты катятся каплями пота по коже.

ФФ открывает глаза. Половина третьего. Закрывает глаза. Открывает. Без четверти три.

Он мысленно заносит в планы на завтра тренировку с удвоенной нагрузкой. Закрывает глаза.

На ноги обрушивается холодная, склизкая тьма, ползет вверх, подбираясь к грудине, трогает щупальцами живот и соски, норовит дотянуться до горла.

ФФ открывает глаза. Четверть четвертого. Цифры мигают и перетекают на стол, тянут к нему приторно-красные вязкие потеки. У них вкус крови, понимает ФФ, когда они доползают до его рта. Тьма вольготно уселась на ноги и не дает встать. Ее отростки оплетают горло, проталкиваясь внутрь, сколько их не отпихивай.

ФФ зажигает ночник. Отирает со лба ледяной пот. На часах четыре. Закрывает глаза.

Скребет горло, отдирая ледяные щупальца, блюет черным и алым, стекающим по горлу в пищевод. Бьет кулаком по полу.

Открывает глаза. Закрывает глаза. Тонет в запахе гнили и собственного пота. Кричит.

 

Открывает глаза.

— Пей, — стекло стучит о зубы. 

ФФ глотает воду, стискивая стакан дрожащими пальцами.

— У тебя ломка, — говорит Блич и закуривает. — На, — он втискивает сигарету в пальцы ФФ, и тот роняет ее на кровать. — Ты мне звонил.

ФФ переводит взгляд за окно. Там нет солнца, нет птиц и травы, там только одна непроглядная тьма, которая бьется в стекло.

— Прогони ее, — хрипит он, тыча пальцем в окно.

Блич молча подкуривает новую сигарету и затягивается.

— Что ты принимаешь? — спрашивает он, и ФФ мотает головой. — Когда я видел тебя последний раз, ты был наглухо обдолбанный. Какие препараты?

— Это нервы, — хрипит ФФ. — У семьи проблемы, я не видел отца со вчера, я перенервничал...

Блич гасит окурок о прикроватный столик.

— Давно тебя так кроет? — спрашивает он, изучая чистые вены на руках ФФ. Пальцы Блича кажутся раскаленными, ФФ трясет, все тело ломит.

— Со вчера, — отвечает он тихо, и Блич медленно поднимается на ноги.

ФФ не спрашивает, откуда Бличу известно, где в доме отцовский кабинет. Не спрашивает, какие таблетки держит в руках выломавший ящик у массивного стола Блич.

Он спрашивает только:

— Зачем ты пришел?

— Ты звал, — пожимает плечами Блич. — Ты кричал, — и, широко размахнувшись, выбрасывает банку в окно.

Стекло бьется.

И ФФ кричит.

Он бросается на Блича, норовя попасть ребром ладони по горлу, но пальцы дрожат и не слушаются, и тогда ФФ скалится, сглатывая подступающую к горлу блевотину, и щелкает зубами прямо перед бледным лицом Блича. 

Блич хватает его за руки, дергает на себя, и они катятся по полу.

— Убирайся! — кричит ФФ. Он чувствует, как тело покрывает мерзкий липкий пот и тина, как на него обрушиваются отвратительные запахи живого мира. — Мне не нужны таблетки! Мне не нужен ты! Ты... Ты!

ФФ воет и трясется, распираемый изнутри яростью и болью, ему хочется убить отца, убить Блича, но прежде всего — убить себя и тьму, которая жрет его изнутри, перемалывая челюстями кости.

Блич молчит, только стискивает его сильнее, не обращая внимания на прокушенное ухо, из которого струйкой стекает кровь, впитываясь в ворот потрепанной рубашки.

— Ты мне не нужен! — кричит ФФ, захлебываясь самой страшной болью — от того, что сам себе не верит. Все ложь. Круглое белое дерьмо горстями. Все ложь.

— Ты нужен мне, — выдыхает Блич ему в шею, и тьма замирает на подступах к сердцу. — Ты нужен, — говорит он и отстраняет ладонь ФФ, скребущего грудь.

— Прогони ее, — шепчет ФФ, и Блич снимает с него одежду, ведет по коже раскаленными ладонями, от которых тьма испаряется с шипением.

Комнату наполняет едкий серый дым, ошметки темноты корчатся и издыхают на полу, а Блич гладит его шершавыми пальцами, гладит всего, касается жесткими подушечками каждого участка тела, каждого клочка кожи, на ключицах и вниз, по ребрам, прижимает ладони к бедрам, с нажимом ведет под коленями.

ФФ страшно, что тьма вернется. Он смотрит Бличу в глаза, и тот понимает его без слов.

Скидывает с себя одежду и прижимается всем телом, избавляя от страха и холода.

Кожа к коже, пальцы к пальцам, член к члену — Блич раскаленный, и его жар втекает внутрь, пожирая угнездившиеся в теле остатки темноты. Блич берет его, Блич целует его искаженный стоном рот, наполняя без остатка собой. ФФ стискивает ладони у него на плечах, думая только о том, что будет, если он откроет глаза — а на часах будет четверть третьего.

— Смотри на меня, — рычит Блич, и ФФ мотает головой. — Пожалуйста.

ФФ открывает глаза. И смотрит.

В глазах у Блича лес и горы, быстрые родники и облака, бегущие по небу. Оно высокое, такое высокое, что ФФ падает в него, опрокидывается, кончая, и кричит, и зовет — того, кто так близко, что ближе быть не может. Того, кто так глубоко в нем, что давно стал неотделимой частью.

— У меня в спальне нет телефона, — хрипит он, когда Блич сползает с него и вытягивается рядом на жестком ковре, закуривая. ФФ смотрит на поднимающийся к потолку белесый дым. — Я тебе не звонил.

Блич садится и пожимает плечами, глядя в окно спокойно и сонно.

ФФ поворачивает голову и смотрит туда же.

Там больше нет темноты.

Солнца, птиц и шелестящей травы тоже нет.

Там сероватое утреннее небо и идет редкий дождь. 

Там жизнь.


End file.
